


Dreams

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [2]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Ian Hecox let out a loud, exhausted groan when his back forcefully came in contact with his comfortable mattress. He had just gotten back from a quick Easter trip to Denmark with Anthony and to say that he was drained was an understatement. He had tried to sleep on the plane ride back, but because of the loud peanut chewing grandma and the kid kicking his seat behind him, but sleep never came. He was thankful to be back in his apartment on his soft bed, away from peanut grandma and the dis respectful kid. He was almost asleep, but was quickly awoken when he felt two masculine hands gently caress his sides. He jumped slightly at the contact, but relaxed and closed his eyes again when he heard Anthony’s sweet voice.

“Aww. Is my little bear tired?” He cooed. Ian kept his eyes closed and nodded and let out a grunted:

“Mmm Hmm.” He heard his lover chuckle deviously, but didn’t really pay much attention to him tone. He was more focused on trying to get back to sleep.

“Poor thing. Let me help you relax a little.” Ian let out a small hum of acknowledgement, but it was subtle and done by his subconscious. He didn’t comprehend what he had agreed to until he felt Anthony’s muscular hands caress his private area through his jeans. Ian breathed a soft sigh of content, still feeling his overwhelming exhaustion collapse on top of him like a ton of bricks. Ian gasped and shivered a little at the sudden temperature change when he felt his jeans pool at his ankles. He heard Anthony giggle again before feeling his hands went back to massaging his member. Anthony moved his hands in gentle circles, using extra pressure from his palm and fingertips to turn Ian on. And to his surprise, it was working. Ian was already half-hard and it genuinely flabbergasted him. He didn’t think that he’d be able to get Ian in the mood while he was this groggy, but he had somehow managed it. Feeling a little more confident, Anthony placed his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down, allowing Ian’s semi- hard erection to spring free and lay atop his stomach. Anthony then lifted up Ian’s shirt up to his upper stomach, caressing the pale skin that he loved so much with his fingers and lips. Ian shuttered when he felt Anthony’s lips on his left side, raising up slightly and opening one eye.

“Uhuh!” He grunted, getting Anthony’s attention.

“What?”

“Tickles.” Anthony smiled and chuckled a little.

“Sorry.” Anthony whispered. He moved from Ian’s sides to his stomach. Ian moaned quietly and leaned back down onto the bed with closed eyes. After kissing on his stomach for a while, Anthony slowly went lower, placing kisses on his inner and upper thighs until he got to Ian’s throbbing member. Smirking up at Ian, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, gently jerking it in his hands while he kissed the tip and kept his eyes on Ian… Even though his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see him.

“Mmm.” Ian sighed. Anthony continued what he was doing, loving the fantastic sounds that were coming out of Ian’s mouth.

“Feel good?” Anthony asked with his lips still attached to the head of Ian’s penis. Ian lightly nodded and spread his legs further apart.

“Mmhmm.” After a while, Anthony soon replaced his lips with his tongue, slowly dragging it up his shaft and around the tip. Ian shuttered and moaned again, now tightly grasping at the crisp white sheets beneath him.

“Anthony… Please…” Ian whispered, his voice hoarse and groggy.

“Please what?” Anthony smirked, flicking his tongue on Ian’s tip once causing Ian to raise his hips up from the mattress with another moan.

“Suck me.” Ian groaned. “Please…?” Normally, Anthony liked to tease Ian and take his sweet precious time to make him squirm around and beg; but Anthony was just as tired as Ian was at the moment and wanted to finish quickly so they both could get some rest.

“Whatever you say, Tiger.” Anthony purred, sucking Ian’s tip into his mouth. Ian let out a pleased groan and threw his hands down to grip Anthony’s dark stands.

“Yessss.” Ian rasped, holding onto Anthony’s hair tightly. Anthony wrapped his lips completely around Ian’s dick and made an air tight seal, bobbing head in a slow pace while his tongue flicked around on the tip. “You’re so good, Anthony… So good.” Because of Anthony’s amazing mouth and Ian’s grogginess, it didn’t really take that long at all for Ian’s orgasm to build up. He was a mess. His body was flushed deep pink, his lips were hot and parted, and his hips were bucking up into Anthony’s mouth quickly. Ian felt his orgasm approaching quickly, heat expanding in his lower area while Anthony continued to work. “Mmm… Anthony, don’t stop baby. I’m goanna-“

“Ian?” A feminine voice called. Ian’s eyes shot open, reality catching up to him like a slap to the face. His breathing was heavy while he continued to thrust onto the mattress he shared with his girlfriend. Despite his rude awakening from his fantastic sex dream, Ian was still close to an orgasm and he didn’t want to stop. “Ian, are you having a wet dream?” She asked him. He never answered her, but she didn’t really need him to because she got her answer a few seconds later.

“Uhhh… Gonna… Gonna…. OHHH… OH GOD!” He exclaimed, cumming in his boxers with low grunts and heavy moans. Once he came down from his high, he collapsed onto his pillow, still breathing heavily. He felt satisfied, but he was also terrified. He worried that he had slipped up and moaned Anthony’s name during his dream and Pam head it. If she did, she’d probably break up with him on the spot, but his anxiety didn’t last too long. Ian felt Pam’s small, feminine hands rub his shirtless back, gently caressing it with her fingertips and nails.

“Feel better?” She chuckled. Ian nodded.

“Yupp.” He answered.

“I’ve never seen you have a wet dream before. It’s was pretty interesting to see you have sex with me… without me.” Ian mentally calmed himself down, being glad that he didn’t say Anthony’s name during all of that.

“Glad you enjoyed the show.” He chuckled. “But you didn’t pay admission. Pay up, bitch.” He joked, earning a laugh from Pam.

“Only after you clean up.” Ian grimaced at her words, realizing that he still had cum all in his boxer shorts.

“Eww… Okay you win.” He gave Pam a quick peck on the lips before getting up from bed. “Be back soon.” He was just going to change his boxers and go back to bed, but after what happened, he felt that he needed some time to himself to think. So, he decided on a quick shower instead. This was the fifth wet dream he has had about Anthony since they’ve been having their little affair, but this is the only time that Pam was awakened by it. If he would’ve said Anthony’s name or something, he would’ve been nothing short of fresh meat in lion’s den. Ian loves Pam more than anything and last thing he wants is to lose her, but with these wet dreams, it’s a high possibility. With that thought, Ian made his decision. He’s putting a stop to this affair between him and Anthony and there is not one thing that Anthony can say or do to change it. The next day, the decision he made was nothing but a distant memory as he laid naked with Anthony under his own covers. The orange glow from the distant sunset was gleaming on Anthony’s toned body, making his brown eyes sparkle and his sun-kissed arms warmer. Ian’s heart did flips in his chest at how amazing he looked. He smiled at him and gave him a kiss before snuggling up to Anthony’s chest.

“This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…”


End file.
